Beyond the World We Knew
by GBuscusDouglass
Summary: Name's Georgia, Georgia Anne Douglass. My friends are Xavier Maxson, Katie-Lynn Caspar, Jackson Hale, and Mianna Lowell. This is our story, the story of the day we were transported to the supposedly fictional Amestris. Only wanting to return home, we realize there's only one way back, the Philosopher's Stone. Who better qualified to help than everyone's favorite alchemist?
1. Chapter 1: The Opening

**Hello again friends. Yes, it's me, the terrible writer who's ditched all her stories. I promise you, cross my heart and hope to die, that I will follow this through till the end. Plus now that its been a year or two I'm WAY better. So, please enjoy. Also for all you smallish ones there are *whispers* no-no words. *GAASP* **

**Okay, I'm done. Read on my fellow fangirls, read on.**

Today is the day, the day me and my friends had waited for what seemed like forever to come. What makes this day so special, you ask? It's the grand opening for the Vidja Game Arcade!

Letting out a groan, I pull out my 3DS, opening it to play some animal crossing while I wait for my friends to arrive. I glanced at the time, 3:14 pm. I continue playing, though I'm slightly nervous my friends won't show up in time for the opening at 4.

I see the green light in the top right corner of my handheld flick on, meaning that I had been streetpassed. I glance up, seeing if I could spot the person who's 3DS had contacted mine. Seeing no one, I focus my attention back on my device.

"Right here genius." I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I look to my right, my friend Xavier leaning on a lampost beside me, hands in pockets.

"Finally..." I mutter, looking back down at my game.

"GEORGI!" I hear a split second before I'm tackled to the ground by a very energetic Katie-Lynn.

"KAT!" I scream at her, though its hard to be taken seriously when you're laughing uncontrollably. I push her off, and as I'm about to stand up, a pale hand is offered to assist me. I grab it, and am pulled up.

"Hey Frostie." I tease. My friend Jack rolls his eyes and gives me a small smile.

"Mianna better get here soon," Katie-Lynn says, motioning to her watch. "Or we're gonna be late."

Right on cue, Mianna (think of it as "me on a" horse) comes sprinting down the street.

"Sorry!" She yells.

"Took you long enough." Xavier says, not looking up from his game of Pokemon Y.

"Well? Let's get going!" Katie-Lynn nearly shouts, jumping up and down with excitement. She begins skipping down the sidewalk as we, slightly less enthusiastically, followed behind.

We arrive, only to see a line of 20-30 kids, all waiting for the same thing we were. I groan, and whine to Mianna that it is all her fault that we're so late.

"Oh shut it." She says, punching my arm.

"Jack!" Two young boys near the front of the line call. He looks up and smiles, waving at them.

"Come here!" They shout.

We we head up, and the boys, who I learn are named Cole and Taylor, let us in front of them.

A Teenage girl, probably 18 or 19, approaches the other side of the glass door, hesitating for only a second before twisting the knob. The door opens, and without a second thought, I sprint in towards the token machine. I go to flatten my twenty, before I realize its plastic (Ha ha, Canada). I slide my money in and a bajilion tokens fly out. I grab the Ziploc bag in my pocket and scoop my tokens in it, and I jog to the DDR machine, the place me and my friends decided to meet at. I climb on the P1 court, and Mianna appears next to me.

"Oh, you're on bitch." I laugh. I choose the most annoying and repetitive song on there just to get on her nerves, Call Me Maybe. We "dance", if it can even be called it that, as our friends cheer. I glance at the scores, and see I'm beating Mianna by a long shot. I haven't missed a note or gotten anything less than perfect, while she didn't miss much but was getting okays and goods.

"VICTORY!" I screech. Almost every head in the arcade turns in my direction. I quickly lower my head, blushing, while my friends laughed.

After a few more rounds of DDR, we moved on to other games, we tried a racing one, a Simpsons game, and a few others. The entire time though, I had my eyes on the shortening line of the rollercoaster simulator. From observation I'd learned that on a touch screen, you chose a track, then climbed into the vehicle. It went up,

down, and even flipped.

"Who wants to go on it with me?" I ask.

Xavier was in the middle of an intense game of a first person shooter, and Mianna and Kat were playing something with Kirby in it. That left Jack, who's eager-to-please personality made it so I didn't even have to persuade him.

I browse the tracks, choosing one with lots of ups, downs and loops. We climb in, and the first thing I notice is the giant screen that covers the front of the vehicle. I sit and pull down the black restraint, grabbing the handles attached to it. I look over at Jack, who is also ready to go. We both reach and press the green button by our seats labeled "ready". The door auto-shuts and the screen in front of us displays the track, in first person view. I look over at my partner, smiling at him while gazing into his wonderful blue eyes. The ride begins, its extremely realistic, the air blowing past you, the second you feel like your floating as you begin a descent, and the loops felt exactly like the real thing!

The ride ends, and our restraints rise and we exit, laughing and talking about how awesome it was. We make our way back over to our group of friends.

"Anything else?" Mianna asks. I scan the arcade for games we haven't played, but spot none. I start to wander, making sure that we didn't miss any. Before I even comprehended what happened I was on the floor, my foot tangled in some cords. I sat up, and realized I had fallen through a door. In front of me there was an arcade game, and when I stood up I saw the name, "Fullmetal Alchemist". I didn't know there was an arcade game, but being only 10 episodes into brotherhood, I didn't know much.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" I assure Xavier.

"But look," I say, gesturing at the machine. As he is about to respond, our other companions file into the room.

"Woah, cool, FMA!" Mianna says as she pushes past me to the machine. I roll my eyes and back up to give the gamer some space.

"We have a slight problem..." She says, jabbing her finger at the screen.

"It only says password, no start or anything."

She is right, all it has is a pixelated FMA logo and 'password'.

"Don't worry, I'll look it up." Says Xavier, reaching into MY bag and pulling out MY Galaxy tab.

"HEY!" I screech at him, "THAT'S AN INVASION OF MY PRIVACY!"

He shrugs, and starts to type. I shake my head, smiling, and push Mianna away from the game, taking her spot.

"Got one." Xavier tells us, and looks back down at my tablet.

"2b1b" he begins, and I start to enter the code into the game.

"877901" he finishes, but as I'm entering the second 7, Kat bursts into the room. She jumps onto my back, as per usual, and causes me to enter three incorrect digits.

"OFF!" I yell, pushing the second tallest person in our group off of me and onto the floor.

"Aww, didn't you miss me? You guys did leave me behind." She says, resting her elbow on the machine, ON the enter button.

"NO!" I yell, though I'm not sure why, it's an incorrect code, what's the worst that could happen?

What's the worst that could happen...

**A/N**

**Hope you like it, I really hope there are no grammar/spelling mistakes. I do all of this on my tablet/iPod so yeah. Bai :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Side

**Well, as you know, the last chapter contained like 1 mention of FMAB and you were probably doubting if this even was a FMAB fanfic. Well fear no more, have your Fullmetals and alchemists.**

The machine starts to rumble, slowly building up from a slight vibration to a quake so strong I can't keep my balance and crash to the floor. I stare at the arcade machine, which is now glowing white, and was so bright it hurt my eyes. I feel the wind knocked out of me as the world flashed white. Suddenly I was in front of a huge gray door in an endless white room. A huge gray door... It kinda looks like the one from... I feel some clutch my arm and look over, seeing Xavier's hand grabbing my upper arm  
"The portal of truth..." I gasp.  
"Well aren't you smart."  
I whip around, seeing a white human shape outlined in black.  
"Most from your world have no idea about this place."  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Xavier yells.  
"Oh, I am called by many names. I am one, I am all. I am truth, I am the world, I am god." It responds.  
I glance at Xavier , who looks downright terrified. I take his hand off my arm and put it into mine, and give him a fake smile.  
The door begins to open, and I freeze, becoming terrified myself as tiny black hands begin to drag me and my friend towards the unknown inside the doorway. I grab onto Xavier, wrapping my arms around his chest as we're pulled into the blackness.

I gasp, trying to catch my breath as I shake uncontrollably. I reach out and grasp a still unconscious Xavier. I look at our surroundings. We're laying in the middle of a large group of people in old fashion clothing. They're pointing at my friends and I and whispering.  
"Huh?" I hear Mianna mutter.  
"YOU'RE ALIVE WOMAN!" I yell as I pounce on her.  
"We should wake the oth-" she quickly glances around then turns back to me.  
"Where are we?" She asks.  
"I haven't got a clue... Last thing I remember was the... Portal.." I my brain clicks the prices together and I grab her shoulders.  
"MIANNA!"  
"What?"  
"I am 99.9% sure we are in Amestris right now."  
She stares at me blankly for a moment.  
"Georgia, Amestris isn't a real place, its FICTIONAL!"  
"Fine, fine." I give up. She's right, there's no way.

By now the others had woke up and were looking around, confused.  
I saw a man in a blue uniform break through the crowd.  
"What's going on here?" He asks.  
"They came out of nowhere!"  
"Fell from the sky"  
"What are they wearing?"

The uniformed man approaches us, and he almost looks... Familiar.  
"Come with me, I have some questions for you."  
I stand, and help Kat and Jack up. Somehow my bag made it though, so I grab it. We follow the man, Kat clutching my wrist, looking at her feet as she walks. I continue to try and figure out who this man resembled. After about 10-15 minutes later, I got it.  
"Colonel Mustang!" I say proudly, without thinking.  
"Yes?" The mustang look-alike asks.  
"Wait... You're Colonol Mustang? The flame alchemist?"  
"Yes..."  
"I TOLD YOU MIANNA!" I yell over to her, "I TOLD YOU WE'RE IN AMESTRIS!"  
"That's impossible... Amestris is fake, its a work of fiction." She mumbles. We walk in silence until we're in the colonel's office.  
The man now confirmed to be Mustang sits in his desk.

* Mustang's POV *  
"Who are you?" I ask the mob of children now in my office.  
"I'm Mianna." Says the girl with dirty blond hair down to her hips, the shortest of the group.  
"Name's Georgia." Says the one who somehow knew my name. She has blue-rimmed glasses and brunette hair with blue tips, which is grown an inch or two below her shoulders.  
"Xavier" says the 3rd tallest, with dark brown hair below his ears.  
"Jackson." the tallest says, his hair a blonde so light it was almost white.  
"This is Katie-Lynn" the one named Mianna gestures to the one with blond hair slightly longer than the blue haired one.  
"What year is it?" I question them.

* Georgia's POV *  
"2014" says Katie-Lynn.  
"I'm pretty sure its 1914 here, right?" Mianna corrects Kat.  
" 2014? Where are you from?" Asks Colonel Mustang.  
"Canada" answers Jack.  
"Canada?"  
"Here, I'll show you." Jack says, pulling my tablet from my bag.  
"NO!" I hiss, snatching it away.  
"Why not?" He asks.  
"Its 1914, they don't have technology like this." I whisper.  
"Here." I say, grabbing my social studies homework out of my bag, a map of the world.  
"We live there." I say, pointing at the county above the USA.  
"Where is this?"  
"Another world, we live in a different universe." I explain.

Behind us I hear the door open then slam, I turn around and look.  
"Hey Colonel, I final-" The blonde I knew all too well stared at us blankly.

'stay calm, stay calm, shhh, shhh.

"Who are these kids?" He asks.  
"We're 14, pretty much the same age as you!" Mianna defends.  
"They fell from the sky." Mustang tells him.  
"Pfft, Yea right." He looks over at us again.  
Mustang shows him the map and explains. Xavier pulls out his 3DS and I snatch it away.  
"No! No electronics!" I hiss, shoving it into my bag.  
"Where are we?" Kat asks. I take a deep breath, preparing to explain the situation to my clueless companions.  
"We're in Amestris, a world from an anime me and Mianna watch. That blonde," I explain, pointing to Ed,  
"Is the main character. I've only seen up to episode 10 and Mianna seen up too..."  
"Six." She tells me.  
"So we don't know much, but if we know someone and you don't, don't worry." I finish, just in time too, Mustang motions for us to come back.  
"2014, huh, what's it like?" He asks, while Ed just stares. Xavier's face lights up, his time has come.  
"We have really advanced technology." He starts, pulling his 3DS out of his pocket.

"This is a video game, its made to keep you entertained." He demonstrates the buttons and the touch screen. He again reaches into my bag, pulling out my tablet.  
"This a tablet." He says, but before its finished turning on, I snatch it away.  
"What?" He whispers.  
"Funny story, my lock screen is a pic of the kid beside you. If they see it they'll think I'm a creepy stalker." I whisper back viciously.  
I hold down my finger down on the screen and set the backgrounds back to default.  
"This is my tablet," I hold it out, showing off my baby.  
"Tap somewhere on the screen." I say. Ed goes to tap the screen with his right hand, nothing happens.  
"You'll need to use your left, its made to respond to a finger, not automail. You'll also need to take off your glove."  
"How.. How did you know?"  
"Ummmm..." I tried to think of a not creepy answer.  
"I'm magical." I say, joking of course, but he doesn't realize.

He has his glove off now, and taps the screen, when it responds to his touch, he stares in disbelief. I show a few games, but can't help but feel like we're wasting time. I glance out the window, and see the darkening sky.  
"It's getting late." I point out. I glance over my shoulder. Kat and Jack are playing a game of chopsticks while Mianna's playing my 3DS and Xavier's playing his. Ed has already left.  
"Good point, we'll have to find you places to sleep." Mustang says.  
Just then, another all too familiar face bursts through the door, Maes Hughes.  
"Hey Roy I-"  
"Hughes!" I squeal in delight, though its all I can do to stop myself from breaking down, knowing his future...  
"Oh, you have guests." Hughes notes.  
"Fell from the sky over on main. Say they came from another universe where its 2014." Mustang sums up story for Hughes.  
I've already slowly made my way over to Hughes, and now was standing beside him.  
"Fell from the sky? Not the weirdest thing that's happened around here... But you'll need a place to stay." he says.

"Hughes there's five of them." Mustang points out.  
"Where else will they stay?"  
"We can find room for them upstairs."  
Mustang motions for us to follow and we do. He and Hughes lead us to a desk, and they talk to a woman while we awkwardly stand around.  
"There are two rooms, three will stay and two will go with Hughes. Decide." Mustang tells us.

"Me and Jack?" I suggest  
"We both love kids."

"Mianna should go with you." Jack says.  
"I doubt Mianna wants to stay in a room with that." He motions to Kat, who is literally bouncing off the walls.

Kat looks offended and Mianna shrugs. We make our way over to Hughes whil the others head down the hall with the colonel.

The ride to his house is short, quiet except for the odd question or two. When we arrive. Hughes is tackled by a little girl, one of the cutest I've ever seen. I get on my knees.  
"Hey Elicia!" I say, using my baby voice.  
"Hi!" She responds. It takes all my willpower now to pick her up in my arms and hug her.  
"Come on in." Gracia tells us, and we do. She shows us to our room and I put my bag down.  
"Guess we're still having that sleepover anyways, huh." Mianna says as lightly tosses her bag onto the bed.  
"Except we ditched the host." I laugh.  
"I can't believe this is actually happening..." She whispers.  
"I know... I'm not even sure how to react. I should be terrified but I'm overjoyed." I whisper back.  
"Well, look on the bright side, your boyfriends real. Hell, instead of writing a fanfic your living one!" She teases.  
All at once it hits me. This is real, its happening. Ed, Hughes, Mustang, Amestris, all REAL.  
"Your right, but remember, you called dibs on Ciel, Ed's mine." I remind her, smirking.  
"You think I'm gonna hand him to you on a silver platter? Dibs means nothing."  
"NOT FAIR! YOU-"  
"Everything's fair in love and war." She flashes me a devilish  
smile as she leaves the room.  
"Wait for me!" I squeal, chasing after her.


	3. Chapter 3: Breasts & Blackmail

**A/N **

**SORRY! I've had this chapter written for a while, just haven't gotten around to posting it on here. FYI the chapters are uploaded as soon as they're done on Wattpad because it has create doc in the app, plus it actually HAS an android app.**

**Anyway, enough with excuses, on with the story!**

***Georgia's POV***

I watch as my expertly crafted block tower tumbles.  
"Oh nooooo!" I cry as the destructive 3 year old giggles. Mianna finishes creating one of her own while I'm grieving the death of mine. From the kitchen, Gracia calls us for dinner. I hop to my feet, and head to the table, purposely destroying Mianna's tower on the way.

On the table is a perfect recreation of the dinner in episode one of FMAB. I sit, as does everyone else. Unfortunately, I am a picky eater, a REALLY picky eater, so most things on the table weren't very appealing, but I take at little bit of everything, just to be polite.

"So girls, where are you from?" Gracia asks.

"Funny story... We're kinda from, well, another world." I tell her hesitantly.

"Another world?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's 2014 where we come from. Plus there's no alchemy." I explain.  
The dinner went on like that, simple questions, like the ones asked by Mustang.  
After dinner, Mianna and I tidy up while Gracia puts Elicia to sleep.

10 minutes later Gracia appears in the kitchen and takes over, so Mianna and I head to bed.

The guest room is quite simple. Two beds with a small nightstand in between them, a picture hanging on the wall above the nightstand and a lamp in the corner beside a window, where a faint amount of light pours in. I get into my PJs and Mianna does the same.  
After brushing my teeth I crawl under the cool sheets, noticing Mianna's already fast asleep.

No matter how hard I try to sleep, I just can't. Everything's wrong, the room's too bright, I can't get comfy, and the cars outside are too loud. I sigh, holding my hands up, I realize they're anime-itized. I shove off my sheets, looking down to see my pajamas are also anime-itized . Pleased by my new discovery, I swing my legs over the side of my bed, the floor cold to my feet. I tip-toe over to Mianna's temporary bed, looking down at her calm expression.

"Boop Boop." I say in a high-pitch voice, poking her cheek multiple times. She forcefully clutched my wrist, giving me a death stare.

"What?" she asks, in the scariest voice I have ever heard.

"I-I... You're all anime-y." I point out.

"You think I didn't notice that you dumb bitch." She says grumpily. She sighs and falls backwards, as I stand there feeling offended. I sigh and slide back under my sheets, turning my head in Mianna's direction.

"Now that you're awake..." I start. She sighs and rolls over, her sleepy gaze meeting mine.

"Mmm hmm?" She murmurs.

"Why leave?" I ask.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"We don't belong here. We will NEVER belong here. Plus, what about our families? Your niece and nephew... No more playing video games with your brother... I wanna get home to mine..."

Though I hate to admit it, she's right. We will never belong, and we do need to get back to our families... I imagine my little niece and nephew, how would they react if they heard their Auntie G was never coming back?

I shake the thought out of my head, we will get back, I know it.

***Katie-Lynn's POV***

"Katkat?" My little brother says.

"What's up Jamie?" I ask him, sitting up in my bed, in my darkened bedroom..

"When are you coming back sissy, I miss you." his voice turning from his actual voice to something demonic.

"Come back sissy."

I bolt upwards, realizing I was no longer in my bedroom. I sigh, realizing it was just a dream. A really, really weird dream.  
Light streams in the window, so I assume that its late enough to get up. I stand up and stretch, then grab my jeans and pull them on. Having really nowhere else to go, I decide to go to Xavier and Jack's room. I knock on the door across the hall from mine, and a grumpy looking Xavier opens it. He grumbles and motions for me to come in, and I sit on his bed. Jack's already awake, and is sitting on his bed, he gives me a small smile.

"Morning Katie." he says.

"Morning!" I reply giddily.

"So... What exactly do we do? I'm really hungry." I say.

"We could try finding that guy Mustang's office." Jack suggests.

"Sounds good!" I grab both their hands and pull them out the door.

***Georgia's POV***

"Get up! Come on!" Mianna yells at me, shaking me awake.

"Meeeeh" I groan, rolling over. She grabs my leg and pulls, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground.

"We're going back to headquarters in 15 minutes with Hughes, come on, get ready!" She nags, pushing my bag into my arms. I stumble into the bathroom, and get out my clothes. The stuff I packed was definitely not going to fit in with this time period. I packed a grey t-shirt that says_ "You read my shirt, that's enough social interaction for one day."_, a pair of turquoise skinny jeans, and a green TOBUSCUS hoodie. I sigh as I slip them on, then put my hair up in a ponytail. Mianna is standing outside the door of the bathroom when I exit and she hands me my glasses. I thank her as I slip them on, the world going from blurry to HD in seconds.

Soon enough, we're at headquarters reuniting with the rest of our group.

"I'd like to ask you more about how you got here." Hughes says.

"Georgia remembers the most." Xavier pipes.

Hughes motions for me to follow him and I do. He leads me to an empty office and sits down in a dest, and I sit in the chair in front of it.

I soon explained everything, the arcade, the portal, everything up to the moment Mustang found us.

"Hmm..." Murmured Hughes, deep in thought.

"Hughes? Can I ask you a few questions?" I question him.  
"Sure."

"Ed and Al, do you know what they're doing today? I know it sounds weird, but its really important."

"They're visiting Shou Tucker to learn about bio-alchemy, why?"  
My breath gets caught in my throat.

"Nina..."

"Who?"

"Tucker's daughter, Nina... Hughes, can you keep a secret?"  
He nods in response.

"Tucker's gonna turn his daughter into a chimera." I blurt out, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"What?"

"You know how a few years ago he made a talking chimera?"

"Yes..."

"You know how a few years ago his wife left him?"

"Your not saying he..."

I can only nod in response.

"Now he's planning to use his daughter?"

I nod again.

"You know the future?"

"Sort of."

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"I've probably already said too much, I don't want to mess up the time stream, but I can give you some advice. Try not to involve yourself in what the Elric's are doing, and don't use public phones at night. Promise me Hughes, that you won't put yourself in dangerous situations."

He nods, looking slightly confused.  
"What are you planning to do now?"

"The only thing we can, try to get home. Our only chance is probably the philosophers stone..."

"There's only two people I know who might be able to aid you..."

"Ed and Al?"

"Yup." After a few minutes of silence we head back.

"Oh thank god, I thought you'd NEVER come back!" Katie-Lynn says, leaping on me. I push her off and go sit by Mianna while Hughes talks to Mustang.

"What was that about?" Mianna whispers in my ear.

"Pretty much the same as yesterday, but I found out Ed and Al are at Tucker's..." I whisper back.

"Oh god..." She murmurs, placing her hand over her mouth.

"I told him... About Nina..."

"Georgia! You'll mess up the time stream! You can't save everyone, you just can't."She whispers angrily.

"I can damn well try!" I whisper-shout. She shakes her head, and Mustang calls our group over.

"So you want to get home, right?" Mustang asks us. We all nod, and I realize I hadn't told my friends the plan.

"I can call Ed and assign you to him. Do any of you know self defense?"

All of us shake our heads, being from from a quiet town on the coast of BC (Canada), we had no reason to learn how to fight.

"Great." Mustang mutters sarcastically.

"We'll have to find something you guys can do, there's no way Fullmetal will agree to partner with a useless group of teens."

"Can't we learn how to use guns?" Xavier asks enthusiastically.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. Good idea kid, I'll find someone to teach you."  
He gets up and leaves to see if he can find us a teacher.

"What's our plan?" Jack asks.

"I told Hughes we'd look for the philosophers stone, a stone that amplifies alchemic power, which is our best chance of getting home." I tell them.

"What's alchemic?" Kat questions.

"It's alchemy, the science of deconstructing and reconstructing matter." Mianna explains, but Kat still looks utterly confused.

"It's no use, we'll get Ed to show her sometime." I tell Mianna.

"What is the chance Ed will want to team up with us anyways? We're useless! What do we have that can possibly help them?" Mianna asks.

"Knowledge." I respond, tapping my head. "*cough*andboobs*cough*"

"GEORGIA!" She yells, laughing her head off as she smacks my arm. Hard.

"Anywhore, I have info on the philosopher's stone that will be very useful to them, they can't turn us down. And if they do..." I whip out my tablet,

"Blackmail!" I squeal, flipping though my photo album full of awkward fanart.

"You are a terrible person." Mianna states.

"Oh I know." I smile.  
No matter what it takes, we WILL get home.

**A/N**  
**I know, I know, it's pretty damn bad at the moment, but once we're out of chapters with lots of dialog it'll get better. I hope you liked it, and if you did, it would make my day if you'd comment/favorite/follow.**

**Again, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes :3**


End file.
